My Superstar Boyfriend
by Monkey Girl xD
Summary: Jounouchi sighed, exasperated, "You've got to get over him Yuugi. He's a celebrity! What are the chances of you guys going out?" He sighed again when he saw the expression on my face. "Look, I'm just saying the truth. You're going to have to forget him eventually and settle down with someone else. Someone you could actually have a chance with." Y/YY
1. Chapter 1

My Superstar Boyfriend

[CHAPTER ONE]

I quickly scribbled down notes as I listened to the lecture. My mind was begging me to stop and take a break but I knew I had to get through this lesson. If I don't pass this class, I will have to stay back another year. But who cares? Well, **HE** cared. While I wanted to quit university, **HE** wanted me to stay and have a good education. PSCH. I didn't care! I just wanted to be with him. As the end of the lesson drew near, I found my mind wandering off to other things.** HIM**. Again.

Jounouchi poked my side. I turned to him and frowned. "You're not daydreaming about that 'boyfriend' of yours again, are you?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. All my friends knew that I was in love with a celebrity. Well, they don't actually think it was love, more of an obsession. But what everyone didn't know is that I'm actually going out with him. Everyone believes it's just me and my imagination. I sighed. I haven't seen him in ages. He was always off filming, recording, going to uni, appearing on TV shows and promoting that he doesn't even have time to sleep; let alone talk to me. When was the last time we were actually face to face? Three months ago? Or was it more? Groaning, I buried my face in my palm. I miss him so much.

"Am I boring you Mr Motou?" frowned the teacher from the front. I sat up abruptly and shook my head just as the bell rang to indicate the end of the period and the start of lunch. "Please write a 1000 word essay for next lesson!" instructed the teacher as everyone got up and packed their belongings. "Include at least three points from today's lecture!"

I sighed and shoved my notebook into my bag. Jounouchi had already finished packing and waited for me as he swung his schoolbag around. "You should take care of that," I told him. "Your sister brought you that for your birthday."

Jounouchi stopped and grinned sheepishly. We both walked out of the classroom and into the corridor. "You seem a bit upset this morning," He sighed. "What happened?"

I pouted. "Yami kissed a girl in one of his new music video."

Jounouchi sighed, exasperated, "You've got to get over him Yuugi. He's a celebrity! What are the chances of you guys going out?" He sighed again when he saw the expression on my face. "Look, I'm just saying the truth. You're going to have to forget him eventually and settle down with someone else. Someone you could actually have a chance with."

I looked out the window and frowned as we continued walking. I wanted to see him so much. I wanted to know that he was still mine. Seeing that kissing scene made me feel cheated and hurt. "It's your birthday in three days. Be happy," Jounouchi smiled and ruffled my hair. I nodded my head and stopped at my locker. I quickly opened it, shoved my things in and walked off. "Hey! What about lunch?" Jounoouchi shouted.

"I've got to go to the toilet!" I shouted without looking back. "You go first!"

When I got to the male toilets, I checked to see if there was anyone around. No one. Excellent. Sitting on a toilet with the lid closed, I took my phone out of my jacket's pocket and dialed the familiar number. I pressed my phone against my ear as I listened to it ring.

"_Hey, I'm busy right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you." _

I closed my phone and felt a single tear slide down my face. He was always busy. But it was nice to hear his voice again; almost felt like as if he was with me right now. Nevertheless, I wanted to cry

[~]

I muttered curses under my breath as I hugged my kuriboh plush closer to my chest. Why hasn't he called yet? He was meant to call me at 7 when his interview finished, but it looks like he forgot. But he always remembers! I bet his excuse would be the same; _'I was busy!' _PSCH! Some boyfriend he is. I bet he won't even remember my birthday. I HATE HIM. I stood up hastily and chucked the kuriboh he got for me across the room. Watching it hit the wall and then fall to the ground, I just wanted to stomp over there and tear it apart. The sound of the phone ringing echoed around my apartment; but I refused to pick up. He was one hour late! He can wait longer if he wants to talk to me.

"Hate him," I muttered under my breath. "Hate him, hate him."

I stomped to my room and jumped on my bed. Crawling to the center, I grabbed my pillow and bought it close. The phone stopped ringing and I frowned. Maybe I should've picked up. Suddenly, it started to ring again and I changed my mind. I hugged my pillow tighter and pretended it was him in my arms. It went like that for half an hour; him calling non-stop and me refusing to pick it up. Finally, I had enough and gave up ignoring him. Chucking the pillow down on my bed, I ran out and picked up the phone. "Hello," I greeted formally while walking back to my room.

"You're mad at me again," he mumbled.

"Oh, why yes I am," I replied; still keeping up my formal façade.

"Awww, come on aibou!" I cringed at the nickname he always used to soften me up. "I couldn't get out of it until now. I'm sorry!" he apologized.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and laid down. "You could've texted me and told me you wouldn't be calling," I mumbled.

"But I was going to call you!" he retorted and sighed, "I'm heading over to your place. Don't shoo me out, okay?"

I glanced at the digital clock on my bedside table. It was nearly 9pm. I wanted to see him so much that I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. "Fine. But you better be here soon. Just let yourself in, you have the key," I muttered before I hung up.

Getting up from the bed, I made my way over to my desk and took out my notebook. Might as well start on my essay. I was about halfway through my essay when I heard the front door click open. I dropped my pen immediately and ran out to him. Seeing him was just so … perfect. I'd miss him so much. I ran over to where he was standing and jumped on him. Wrapping my arms and legs around his body, I hugged him so tight he probably couldn't breathe.

"Yuugi," he choked out. "Let me breathe." I was right. I frowned but let go of him and jumped down. He smiled tiredly at me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "How has my favourite boy been?" he asked as he pulled me over to the couch in front of the TV.

I frowned and wriggled out of his grip. "I've been angry about that MV."

He knew what I was talking about. Yami rolled his eyes and gave me the face. The face that said it-was-purely-business-and-it-didn't-mean-anything. Yes, that face. UGH. I crossed my arms and turned away. This was so unfair. Even though I knew it was business I couldn't help but feel jealous. The girl was so pretty! How could I not know if he felt a spark when he kissed her? And even if he did, he wouldn't tell me so I couldn't be sure.

"Yuugi," Yami said, grabbing my hand. I slowly turned to him but instead found his lips on mine. I melted instantly as his arms wrapped themselves around me. His kisses never fail to amaze me. His soft, tender, sweet lips. I shifted my body so I was facing him and gently wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He pulled away before I could really begin to really enjoy the kiss.

"Hey!" I complained. Yami chuckled at me and moved his right hand to support my head.

"You see," Yami started as his other hand traced my face. He leaned down and gave me simple but long kiss just next to my lips. He leaned back and wrapped one arm around my waist, "with her, I don't feel like the world is going to end if I don't see her." He leaned down and gave me another long kiss but this time on the lips. Those words made me happy. When he pulled away I couldn't stop grinning. "You happy now?" he grinned.

I nodded my head and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. "But you owe me. I haven't seen you in three months!"

"Three months?" he raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay Yuugi? It hasn't been three months."

I frowned and tilted my head to the side. "I'm fine. What are YOU talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I saw you last month," he frowned. "Did you think I would survive not seeing you for three months? That's crazy!"

Okay, that was weird. I guess it just felt so long that time slowed down - practically to a standstill. I smiled sheepishly out of embarrassment. He smiled amusingly and ruffled my head. "Whoops," I mouthed then said, "Guess I just missed you so much."

Yami laughed. "And I missed you."

I grinned and bought his head down so I could give him another kiss. He obliged willingly and bent down for me. Nothing could be heard as our lips stayed glued on each other. I could feel the heat rushing through my body as I pressed myself up against him. This was why I was born on this Earth. He's the reason I exist. He left my lips and made his way down to my neck. Ahhhh, this was heaven.

[~]

Stretching my arms above my head, I felt cold air hit my exposed skin as the blanket fell down to my bellybutton. I groaned and pulled the blanket up higher; feeling the warmth, I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. I turned around and was greeted by Yami. "Morning," he smiled.

"Morning," I smiled back.

"So, it's a Saturday. What do you want to do?" he asked casually.

"You got the day off?" I questioned excitedly. Yami nodded and pulled me closer. "AHHH!" I shrieked. I hugged him tight. I was just so happy. We haven't really been able to spend a day together in a while. It's really rare for a day like this to come.

"Yuugi," he frowned. "You know we can't really go out in public."

I grinned. "I know. But I'm just so happy you can spend the day with me." He smiled at me. However, I could tell it was a little off. Odd how I didn't see it before. "What happened?" I demanded.

He hesitated. "I didn't get Monday off."

I frowned and sat up while pulling the blanket up with me to cover myself. I pouted. Why did it have to be on my birthday?

Yami propped himself up on his elbow and placed a hand on my cheek. "Sorry," he whispered with a sad smile. I slumped back down onto the bed and frowned deeper. This really sucks. He traced his fingers against my cheeks and smiled weakly. "Come on," Yami said. "Let's make the most of today."

"B-but," I stammered. "I would trade all the free time I have with you for the rest of the year just so you can be with me on my birthday." I closed my eyes and continued to pout. This was so unfair! I wanted to scream, I wanted to hit him but it wasn't his fault. It was his company's fault.

Yami chuckled and gave me a kiss on the forehead before getting out of bed. I stared at his back as he pulled on his boxers. So hot. Yami turned around and gave me a peck on the check. "I'll shower first and then we can make plans, okay?" He stood up and exited the bedroom.

I nodded my head slowly and stared up at the ceiling. Why did it have to be on my birthday? I know he's a celebrity and all ... but it totally sucks. Far out. So on my birthday, the most I'll probably get is a phone call and a present sent to the house or delivered late by him. Sigh. THIS SUCKS! Getting out of bed, I grabbed an oversized shirt and a short from my drawers and pulled it on. I made my way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Scrambled eggs with French toast. His favourite. When I had finished, he exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. I couldn't help but stare at his body. Gosh, I wouldn't be shocked if I had a nosebleed.

"Yummy," he grinned as he sniffed the air. Sitting down at the table, Yami grabbed his phone and turned it on. I placed a plate of food down in front of him and another in front of me. I sat down across from him and picked up a fork. "Hmm, Mai sent a message," he said as his eyes scanned it.

"Oh, what does it say?" I asked as I took a bite of my toast. I didn't mind Mai. I knew she was no threat to our relationship.

"She asked if we wanted to go on a double date next weekend," Yami said.

I scooped a fork full of scrambled eggs into my mouth. "Do you have time?"

He shook his head and sighed. "I'm promoting that day." I frowned. Looks like I will have to make today worth it since I won't be able to see him for a while. "How has Jounouchi been?" asked Yami as he placed his phone down and started to eat.

"Eh, he's been fine," I said and pointed my fork towards him with a pout. "But he keeps thinking I talk about you too much."

Yami chuckled. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, since they don't know about us, everyone just thinks I'm an obsessed fan."

"But, you do realise that if we come out, you'll get hassled by the paparazzi non-stop."

"Do you think I care?" I frowned. "As long as I'm with you then I'm content."

"Yuugi, I don't want to think about that right now. I'm scared. They're going to talk trash about you. Wouldn't you care? I know you're self-conscious sometimes." Damn. He knew me too well.

I pouted. "Why does it have to be like this? I want to be able to go out for a walk with you without having to disguise myself. I want to be able to go out to dinner, watch movies, or just go out to enjoy the fresh air. Is that so hard?"

He reached for my hand across the table. "We can have dinner, watch movies and be together here without other people seeing us. This is better," Yami gently slid his hand up my arm before continuing, "because we can do stuff afterwards." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and snatched my arm back. "But it's like as if all our memories are confined within this apartment. I want more memories of us together."

Yami frowned. "Why do you need memories?"

I closed my eyes. "Because when you're not here, I can think of all the times you are."

"But I'll always be here. I'll create more moments for us." I sighed. I wasn't going to win so I should just give up. For now.

[~]

"_Yuugi, want to go out tonight?" _

"Um … I don't know."

"_Come on, we haven't been out in ages!" _

"Yuugi, hurry up. We're missing the best part!"

"_Who's that? DO YOU HAVE A GUY OVER?" _

"Jounouchi, calm down. It's nothing. Just a friend," I sighed. Just a friend. UGH. I wanted to scream out that it was my boyfriend but that would make Jounouchi more suspicious. Both Jonouchi and me were into guys so it wasn't weird for him to know that I had a guy over at my apartment.

"_I can't believe you didn't invite m_e," he huffed. I turned around and headed back over to the couch where Yami was sitting. I turned the speaker on and placed my phone on the coffee table. Then I sat down next to Yami as my eyes flickered to the TV where we were watching a movie.

"I guess it didn't cross my mind. I'm sorry," I replied.

"_Well, why you don't you ask him if he wants to go out with us?" _

I glanced at Yami. There was no way he would want to go out in public with me. "Um … I think he just wants to spend tonight in. He works a lot."

Jounouchi sighed. "Then shouldn't he have gone home and sleep rather than spend the night with y-" Jounouchi gasped like as if realization hit him. "Oh, don't worry! I get it now" I could hear his teasing tone, "Have fun Yuugi!" With that, he hung up.

I gaped at my phone before turning to Yami who were smiling sheepishly. He suddenly laughed. "Hey, that was embarrassing. I can't believe he said that!" I buried my face in my hands. Jounouchi is so going to get it from me on Monday. "Can we do something else?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I turned to Yami to find him grinning. "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled slyly.

"No, what is it?" I questioned.

Yami leaned closer as I leaned back. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What are you planning exactly?" I asked, suspicious.

"Nothing," he grinned, leaning closer and closer. His hands reached out to me.

"Yami, what are you doing?" I asked, moving away. Before I knew it, he started tickling me. My laughter filled the entire apartment. "YAMI!" I shrieked, jumping off the couch and trying to get away from him. He caught me from behind and wrapped his arms around me. I stopped fidgeting and closed my eyes. We stayed like that for what seemed to be forever until the doorbell rang.

We exchanged a look with each other before he ran off into the bedroom and I packed things up. Who could be coming at this time?

* * *

Monkey Girl: OMG its been a while since I have been on fanfiction ^_^" hahahhaa. Yeah sorry guys, a lot of stuff have been happening so I had no time to type up my storiess x)

This will be a short story that I have written for a while but never post it up xDDD Hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 2

My Superstar Boyfriend

[CHAPTER TWO]

"Malik? Ryou? What are you guys doing here?" I asked curiously with a raised eyebrow, noting that Malik had on a very sly smile on his face and Ryou looked very nervous and fidgeting.

"Err…Yuugi?"

"Yes Malik?"

"Where is the guy that is staying at your place?" asked Malik as he craned his neck around, looking for any new stranger in my apartment. "Jounouchi said you guys were having a good time with each other." He winked playfully.

Both mine and Ryou's face turned red, "He went home," I quickly answered.

"Then let's go out!" Malik exclaimed. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me along with Ryou following behind. As he dragged me to my room, I started to panic. Yami's in there. SHIT.

"Malik, why are we going to my room?" I asked loudly, hoping Yami would hear.

"To change clothes, what else?" He said with a roll of his eyes.

Barging into my room, Malik pushed me lightly to the side and started rummaging through my closet. Ryou sat on my bed and looked through my magazine. I glanced around the room, looking for him. I suddenly felt something poke my leg. I looked down to see Yami hiding under my bed. He mouthed, "How am I meant to get out?" I shrugged my shoulders and straightened up in time to see Malik turned around and carrying one of my favourite shirts.

"Put this on," He commanded, "Hey Ryou, can you help me pick shoes for Yuugi."

"Sure." They both went through my shoes collection. I laid the shirt down onto my bed and sat down next to it. I didn't want to go out. I wanted to stay home and spend the remaining hours I have left with Yami. Gosh, that made it sounded like one of us was about to die. Oh wells, I just wanted to spend more time with Yami. Malik turned around with a pair of black leather shoes in his hands. Heading over to where I was, he glared at me.

"Why haven't you changed?"

I tried to rack through my brain for a reply, "Because I want to change in private?" I replied hesitantly. He rolled his eyes and extended the hand that were holding the shoes. I reached out to take them but he dropped them too early and they fell to the ground. We watch as they bounced once before one rolled under the bed.

"OWW!" SHIT! Please don't look under my bed!

Malik and Ryou's eyes widened as they gaped at me. Malik immediately bent down to the floor and looked underneath my bed. "Malik, I can explain," The words rushed out of my mouth. He got off the floor and continued to stare at me as Yami got out from underneath the bed and dusted himself off.

"Yuugi, you—you-oh my god," Malik's mouth hanged open. He looked like he was loss for words.

"I can explain!"

Ryou gasped. A hand went up to his mouth, "You're really going out with Yami Sennen." He said with his eyes flickered over to Yami.

I turned to Yami. It was up to him if he wanted to tell my friends or not. I was scared that whatever came out of my mouth would ruin everything. "Yeah," he smiled. Yami extended a hand out, "Nice to finally meet Yuugi's friends."

Malik shook his head and continuing to gape at us. It was pretty incredible that Malik hadn't screamed yet. "Oh my god!" He cried out, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS?" I staggered a step back from the outburst but Yami's arm found it way around my waist and held me up.

"I asked him not to." Yami explained calmly.

"Oh my god, Yuugi!" Malik shook his head in disbelief, "I still can't believe that you're really going out with Yami…..this is like a dream come true!"

"Please don't tell anyone about this…" I pleaded, "I'm begging you guys."

"But…you took everyone's teasing when they said you and him would never be together. This would be the perfect payback!" He smirked evilly, a plan already formed in his mind.

Ryou whacked Malik on the head, "Don't worry Yuugi. We will keep this a secret for you. And this is such huge and great news! How long have you guys been together?"

"Do I have to tell you guys?" I sighed and I heard Yami chuckled softly at my side.

"We're you're best friend!" Malik exclaimed, "That entitled us to know EVERYTHING!"

[~]

Malik sighed dreamily, "I still can't believe that we actually had a conversation with Yami Sennen last night." I rolled my eyes at him and ate my food. "It would have been cooler if Bakura and Marik were there as well."

Ryou laughed at his friend's dreamily expression "So, is he coming to your birthday party tonight?"

I frowned and shook my head, "He got something on today." It was back to uni and I sighed. The weekend went by so fast and Yami had to go home. I miss him so much already.

"Aww…" Ryou pouted, "But at least he's doing something for your birthday right?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND IS HE?" screeched Malik. I flinched and covered my ears. I swear my eardrums were about to burst. Everyone on our table went silent and stared at Malik. Although we sat further away from the rest, they all heard Malik's outburst. Glaring at Malik, I slowly tried to focus on my food and ignored the looks everyone was giving me.

"Yuugi has a boyfriend?" Jounouchi blinked his eyes and a cheeky grin appeared on his face, "It wouldn't happen to be the mysterious dude from last night right?"

"Do you finally have a boyfriend, Yuugi?" asked Anzu excitedly, "You finally got over Yami?"

I rolled my eyes and gave Malik a reproachful look and Ryou looked displease with him as well. He smiled sheepishly at us and pretended to be absorbed in eating his food. "I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled.

"OH MY GOD! So you do have a boyfriend?" Anzu exclaimed. She jumped up and rushed over to give me a hug. She then grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back so I was an arm's length away from her and exclaimed, "TELL ME WHO HE IS?" Why are all my friends screaming at me? And why must they have to know everything? This is exactly like Malik yesterday.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I repeated and frowned.

"Come on, Yuugi!" Honda pleaded, "We want to know who could've beaten the Yami Sennen and stole your heart."

Malik laughed, "No one can beat Yami in his eyes." I shot Malik an evil glare before turning to my food again. Picking up my chopsticks, I started to eat my noodle.

"Yuugi!" Anzu whined which I find was really annoying now, "You have to tell us." She insisted.

"I don't want to." I snapped as I continued to eat.

Everyone seemed taken back and went back to their conversation from before. I know they won't drop it but at least it'll give me time to make up an excuse. Better yet, Malik should make up my excuse because he got me into this mess in the first place. Ryou squeezed my shoulder gently and gave me a small smile before he ate his food.

[~]

Dressed in dark purple shirt with black tight pants, I put on my ankle boot and add a final touches to my face. I stared at my reflection and was pretty shocked at my creation. The doorbell rang and I rushed over to the phone by the door that links to the intercom downstairs.

"Hello?"

"I have a delivery for a mister Yuugi Motou." A voice spoke through.

"Hold on. I'll buzz you up."

There was a knock at the door and when I opened it, I was greeted by a bouquet of flowers right in front of my face. I staggered a step back because it was too close. The delivery man smiled at me and handed the bouquet to me. I took it hesitantly and when I looked back up, the man was gone. Walking to the kitchen, I found a card lodged within the middle of the blooming flowers. I set the bouquet down and read the car.

'_Happy Birthday Yuugi!'_

I smiled at the note but then frowned since there was no sender. Why didn't Yami write down his name? I quickly got a vase out and filled it with water. Gently putting the bouquet in, the doorbell rang again.

I rushed to the door and wretched it open. Ryou wearing a nice white shirt with black writings and along with tight black pants, stood at my doorstep holding a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. "Aww, you shouldn't have," I smiled at him as I reached out for the box.

He handed it to me with a frown, "This isn't from me."

I tilted my head slightly to the side with confusion, "Then who is it from?"

"I found it on your doorstep," he said, stepping into my apartment. I frowned and headed towards the living room. Placing it on the coffee table, I knelt down in front of it and stared at it curiously. "Why don't you open it," Ryou suggested.

"I guess I should." I tore the wrapping paper away and it reveals a little small case. Opening it, I found a shiny small crystal bracelet.

"They look expensive," Ryou gasped as he reached out to touch it. I glanced at the box again and saw a note on the side. Picking it up, I read it.

'_Hope you like it! Wear these for me'_

"No sender," I frowned at the note.

Ryou sighed dreamily, "If only I had a rich boyfriend so he could buy me all these expensive presents."

I chuckled, "You make it seem like it's a good thing."

"But it is," Ryou grinned back, "Don't you like expensive presents?"

"To be honest, no, I don't."

"Yuugi, you have a rich famous boyfriend! What more can you ask for?" questioned Ryou.

"Are you suggesting I exploit him?" I raised an eyebrow.

Ryou shook his head, "But maybe-"He got cut off by the doorbell.

I groaned, "Why are there so many visitors today?" I complained and got up to opened the door. Malik wearing a grey singlet with bright white pants and Anzu in a red low cut dress walked in and their gaze were focused on the wrapping paper on the floor before it landed on the box of bracelet.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Anzu screeched and ran over to the bracelet and stared at it longingly and then enviously at me, "Where did you get it?" She demanded.

"It was a present," I said defensively.

"From your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I replied with a sigh.

Anzu sighed dreamily, "He must be rich."

"Why would you think that?" Ryou asked.

"Because these diamonds cost like $5000!" Malik added starring at the bracelet affectionately too. My mouth dropped open and I looked at the piece of jewelry. No way, Yami would get me that. He knows that I don't like him spoiling me.

"$5000! Wow! I didn't know that…." I answered. Even though these are expensive, I didn't want to give them to my friends. The present is most likely from Yami, since I know he's the only person-beside the rest of his band, Dark Rose-that can afford these kinds of jewelry.

"Are you going to wear them tonight?" asked Malik as he stared at them probably hoping to wear them instead.

I nodded with a sigh, "Yeah, I guess I am." I grabbed them out of the box.

"Are we waiting for anyone else?" Ryou asked and I shook my head.

"Let's go then." Anzu smiled. We all got up and headed towards the door. Leaning against the wall, I slipped the bracelet on my wrist. Ooh, it felt really light which made me like it. I watched as my friends stare at it longingly and I couldn't help but laugh amusingly at them. We all exited my apartment and made out way towards the lifts. "So, is your boyfriend coming to the party?" Anzu asked curiously, "I want to meet him."

I shook my head, "He's busy today."

"What kind of boyfriend is he?" She frowned at the response I gave her.

"Exactly! That's what I said!" Malik exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll introduce him to you when he wants to be introduced."

"What's with the secrecy?" Anzu asked suspiciously, "It's not like he's famous or anything."

Was she implying that I wouldn't be able to have a famous boyfriend? Even though she was my friend, I wanted to knock her in the head for that comment. The lift came and we all entered. Anzu pressed the button for the ground floor. "Where is the party?" I asked.

Malik smirked slyly at me, "We're not going to ruin the surprise."

"Oh yeah, did you hear that Dark Rose is having a concert in June at our Univeristy," Anzu spoke up with a grin, "Are you guys attending?"

I stared blankly at her. How did she know about that? It wasn't meant to be made public until May. Did she have an inside source? Wait! Does that mean she'll find out about me and Yami? "How do you know about that?" I asked as I faked excitement.

"Heard it from the principal," replied Anzu nonchalantly, "So are you going?"

"Well, nah duh!" I grinned pretentiously. Luckily, I'm a good actor and Anzu believed me. Malik and Ryou, however, gave me a look that I chose to ignore. The lift came to a stop and we all got off. Malik went ahead and opened the door to the apartment complex. Standing near the door was another delivery man.

"Are you Yuugi Motou?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I am."

"Here." He handed me a box and walked off. I rattled the box around and it made a lot of noise that probably indicated there were small things in there. It was pretty weird that I'm getting so many presents from Yami.

"Open it." Ryou suggested.

"Nah, I'll open it later." I said and Anzu stopped me before I exited the building. She pulled out a blindfold and grinned at me.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Here is chapter two ^_^! Thanks to everyone who have review so far x)


	3. Chapter 3

My Superstar Boyfriend

[CHAPTER THREE]

They blindfolded me. They freaking blindfolded me! I sat in the cab, fidgeting with my fingers because I was worried where they were taking me. Friends don't kidnap you on your birthday right? The cab came to a stop and the driver asked for the fare money. We must be here then. "Are we here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Anzu giggled as she and Ryou helped me out of the cab while Malik paid for the fare.

"Are you going to blindfold me for the rest of the night? We're already here." I exclaimed as I tried to reach for the blindfold but Anzu swatted my hands away.

"Just wait until we get inside, Yuugi," Ryou laughed from beside me. He hooked his arm with mine and led me into wherever we were.

I heard Anzu was talking to a male, "Oh," I heard him say, "He's here," He whispered to someone else. What on earth is going on here? I felt Ryou and Malik lead me into the place. I was suddenly greeted by bright white lights as the blindfold fell off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUUGI!" shouted everyone in the room.

My eyes finally adjusted to the light and I saw a club crowded with people. "Who are these people?" I asked Malik. We were on a balcony overlooking the whole club. There was an empty lit up stage right in the center as all the guests crowded around it. I didn't know this many people, did I?

"Some are family, some are friends, some are acquaintances," grinned Malik. "Anyone associated with you were invited."

"But-"

"Don't worry about the cost," Malik smiled waving his hands away, "We're only paying half."

"Half? Why not full?" I demanded. There must be some catch, like me doing something I didn't want to do.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Your boyfriend's paying the other half."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

Malik nudged me to face the guests, "Thank them." He whispered with a grin.

I blushed, "Umm...thank you everyone for coming. I'm really grateful," I said loudly, hoping everyone could hear me.

"NOW LET'S START THE PARTY!" Jounouchi yelled and immediately the white lights were replaced by disco lights and a DJ stepped up to the turntable located on the stage.

Music blared against my eardrums as I made my way down to the floor. Everyone shook my hand or gave me a hug as I walked past. I felt so suffocated. All I wanted to do was stay home and snuggle up against Yami, Couldn't I just have that? But then again, Yami did pay for half of this so I might as well enjoy it. I suddenly remembered the small box I had received at the door and I craned my neck around searching for Malik or Ryou. I found Malik at the bar drinking a martini and chatting to some guy. "Malik! Remember the present I got when we got downstairs at my apartment complex?" I asked loudly and he nodded his head, "Where is it?"

"It's in the present pile." He shouted over the loud music.

"Where's the present pile?" I yelled back. He pointed to somewhere and quickly went back to flirting with the guy from before. I scowled and stalked off in search for the present pile. My thoughts went back to Yami and I wonder why did he get me so much stuff for my birthday? And how did he even suggest the idea of paying? Malik and Ryou only met him two days ago. So many unanswered questions were swarming in my head and I badly wanted to see him. I felt someone tug my hand and I turned around to find Duke smiling at me.

"Happy birthday!" He shouted close to my ear, "Want to dance?"

"Thanks for the birthday wishes!" I shouted back, "But do you know where the present pile is?"

Duke blinked his eyes, "The present pile?" he repeated, "I don't know where that is. When everyone came, we gave our presents to this guy and he took them somewhere."

I sighed. I should've opened his present earlier. At this rate, I won't be able to find it anytime soon.

"So are we going to dance?" He grinned as he offered his hand. I smiled back and took his hand. As we made our way to the dance floor, I couldn't help but wonder what Yami was doing. I hope he calls tonight. "I have a feeling that you're thinking about something else," Duke said in my ears as we moved to the beat.

I smiled ruefully at him and shouted, "I'm missing someone right now."

"Missing someone?" he grinned, "Care to elaborate?"

I sighed. I should have really kept my mouth shut. For some reason, I think Duke knew it was a topic I didn't want to discuss. Instead, he pointed to the bar, suggesting we get a drink. I nodded my head and release a grateful smile. As we walked to the bar, I had a feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and saw Jounouci looking at me and Duke suspiciously. I laughed. Jounouchi's probably thinking that Duke is my secret boyfriend. At least I have an excuse now.

[~]

Three hours later and there was no end in sight. Everyone was still as energetic as ever and jumping to the beat. Every single person in the bar has seen me at least once to wish me happy birthday. Now I was sitting by myself in the corner of the club, hoping for some private time to think-despite the fact that music was blasting in my ears.

"Shouldn't the birthday boy be jumping around and having the time of his life right now?" Someone shouted behind me and I turned around to see a small figure with a big hoodie over his head.

"Do I know you?" I shouted over the music and he pulled me up and hushed me. What the hell was this kid doing? He guided me through the crowd and led me into a roped-off section of the club. I let out a breath in relief, it was so much quieter in here and less crowded. But then I remembered that a stranger was leading me somewhere. "Who are you?" I demanded. He pulled his hoodie down and grinned at me, "AHHHHHHH!" I squealed and threw myself at him. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned, "I wanted to wish my best friend a happy birthday."

"Thanks Mokuba." I hugged him again.

"Do you like the bracelet?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was really beautiful."

Mokuba laughed, "Good. Seto and I spent a long time picking that one for you."

My eyes widen, "Wait, you and Seto got that for me?" I questioned.

"Yeah, who else?" he asked, giving me a look.

"Thought it was Yami." I frowned.

Mokuba patted my back sympathetically, "Come on, my brother and the others want to see you."

I felt excited. Who could it be? Yami? Could it be him? Mokuba grabbed my hand and quickly walked to the end of the hallway. Suddenly, I passed a room full of presents. "Hey, stop for a second." I said and Mokuba let go of my hand and looked at me curiously. I walked into the room and picked up the nearest present.

' _To Yuugi, Happy Birthday! From Rebecca '_

Looks like I found the present room. I smiled and started rummaging through them, looking for the box. I found it on a separate table along with a whole bunch of birthday cards. Tearing the wrapping paper away, I opened it and…CANDIES? What the? Yami knows I love candies, but he wouldn't get me this, would he? It hurt a bit since it's like he's implying I'm fat.

"I see Bakura got you candies." Mokuba laughed from behind and grabbed a candy from the box.

"Bakura?"

"Yeah, Bakura" He answered as he unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth, "Did you get Malik's flowers"

"MALIK'S FLOWERS?" I shrieked, "What is it with you guys and not putting your names on things? I thought everything was from Yami."

Someone chuckled from behind them, "Well, we are famous. Wouldn't people wonder why we're sending presents to you?" I turned around to see Seto.

I poked out my tongue and gave him a hug, "Thanks for the present Seto, my friends were all jealous."

"Good." Was all he said and then dragged me down the hall and into a room with Mokuba following behind. It was dark at first until Seto flicked on a switch.

"How's your birthday going squirt?" A deep male voice asked.

I glared at him, "BAKURA!" I snarled, "WHY DID YOU GET ME CANDIES? ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M FAT? HUH?"

"Chill Yuugi, I'm going to go deaf." Marik laughed and patted on the chair next to him. I frowned plodded down onto the couch next to Marik. Everyone was here but Yami. Where was he?

"Yami has filming." Seto answered, like he had just read my thoughts.

"Why are you guys here then?" I asked.

"To wish you a happy birthday, what else?" Malik smirked and I laughed and gave him a hug, "Thanks for the flowers."

"What about me?" Bakura pouted.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Get me something better for my birthday next year!"

I laughed at the guys as they were making jokes about their work as superstars. It was nice to spend time with Yami's band mates. It's not like I didn't enjoy my friend's company, but spending times with these guys were hell fun. "So Yuugi…do you have any hot friends to introduce to me?" Marik teased.

I punched him playfully in the arm, "I'll introduce you to them when the Earth ends." Another ten minutes went by before Seto suggested that I should head back to the party before someone realizes that I was missing. Oh great.

[~]

The room grew quiet when I entered the room. The music stopped playing and everyone stood still. I looked kinda confuse when Anzu announced cheerfully, "Time for cake!" The crowd cheered and two big cakes were wheeled out from the kitchen and placed on the table in front of me. Ryou handed me a knife as Malik put sparklers around the cake. "Let's sing happy birthday," grinned Anzu, "One, two, three!"

The lights went out and everyone started screaming. A bang was heard before a spotlight was lit on the stage, "What's going on?" I whispered to Ryou.

He gave me a mischievous smile, "Just wait and see Yuugi."

A soft melody started playing and someone started singing Happy Birthday. I wondered who was singing because the voice sounded awfully familiar. The spotlight moved a little and shone on someone in the crowd. Everyone parted so I could see who it was. Tears started welling in my eyes as I saw who it was.

"Do you like it Yuugi?" Anzu giggled. "My cousin's girlfriend's sister knows Mai Valentine who said she could ask Yami to perform tonight for free. So I arranged the whole thing for him to come and sing for you."

A wide smile spread across my face before I took off running towards him. I didn't care that I was in a place full of people. All I cared about was him. He was here! On my birthday! I jumped into his arms just as he opened them for me. I cried happily in his arms and it probably looked like I was just happy to meet my idol. But to Yami, Malik and Ryou, they knew I was just happy to see him on my special day. I wanted to reach up and kissed him but common sense took over and I knew I had to wait for it later.

He bent over so he was leveled with me and whispered in my ear, "Happy Birthday Aibou." I grinned and wrapped my arms tighter around him.

[~]

"Thank you for coming Yami. You don't know how much this means to Yuugi," Anzu said happily.

Yami smiled back politely, "It's no problem." He gave a wink.

Anzu giggled, "And it was so cool that you asked the rest of the band to come as well!"

Yami grinned back, "Those guys wanted to tag along as well to celebrate this lucky mister's birthday." I poked my tongue out at him.

"I swear I was shock Yuugi didn't knock you over when he ran over to hug you." Jounouchi laughed, "It would have been funny."

Anzu, Yami, Jounouchi and I were talking by the door as we said good-bye to all the other guests. I couldn't help but feel jealous when some of the girls threw themselves at my boyfriend. Yami smiled apologetically at me and I smiled back to reassure him that I was fine. Ryou and Malik were at the back paying for the party and the band members were lounging around, mingling with the remaining guests. The music was finally off but I could still feel the pounding of the speakers in my ears. I had to strain real hard to even hear people.

"If I go deaf after this, I'm so going to kill you both." I said through clenched teeth.

Jounouchi and Anzu laughed, "But then you'll remember we got you Yami Sennen for your birthday." They said in unison.

I rolled my eyes. I really wanted to whack their head for bragging about getting Yami here. If only they knew I was his boyfriend, then things would've been different. "Well, I'm going to head off," Yami spoke up, "Happy Birthday, Yuugi." He leaned down and gave me a hug while whispering, "I'll be at your apartment." I grinned and hugged him back before letting him go.

"Thank-you for making my birthday perfect Mr Sennen." I teased as I gave him a bow.

Yami chuckled, "No problem." Then he turned around and shouted, "Hey guys! Time to go!"

The guys stopped what they were doing and headed over to us. Ryou and Malik also came out from the back.

"Happy Birthday Yuugi!" Mokuba said giving me a tight hug. Seto nodded his head at me.

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

"Happy birthday, birthday boy." Malik also gave me a hug and winked at Ryou and Malik, "Bye beautiful." I laughed as Malik fainted in Ryou's arms.

"Bye Squirt!" Bakura said with a smirk, "Hope you like my present." He started laughing and I smacked him playfully.

"Thank-you." I said sarcastically. Anzu and Jounouchi both raised their eyebrows at our exchange.

[~]

I quickly unlocked the door and ran inside my apartment after Jounouchi dropped me off. I found Yami sprawled across my bed using my laptop as I took my boots off and dropped a big bag of presents on my bedroom floor "Yami! You're here!" I squealed, pouncing on him and wrapped my arms around his waist, my face lying on his stomach. I sneaked a quick look on what he was looking at on my laptop to see a fan site dedicated to Yami.

"Why are you looking at that?" I asked.

"Just looking through your history," grinned Yami and he closed it and got up to placed it back on my desk.

I pouted when he made his way back to the bed, "I can't believe you lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you." He pointed out, "I told you I didn't get Monday off. I didn't say that I won't see you on Monday."

"You got me depressed for practically the whole day!" I exclaimed.

Yami frowned, "But you seemed happy. Especially when you danced with that guy," he muttered, narrowing his eyes.

My mouth hung open, "You were there the whole time?" I asked incredulous. He nodded his head, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

He grabbed my hands and smiled sweetly at me, "But at least I know how you are without me."

"What do you mean?"

"You really did seem a little sad," Yami grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Nah, duh."

"Yuugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

"Do you know how many times people have said that to me today? It's killing me!"

"And Yuugi?"

"Yes?" I answered tiredly, staring down at my bed.

"I love you."

I looked up at him as he smiled warmly back at me. We've been together for nine months and those words were rarely said. The last time he said it to me was on his birthday. So for him to say it again was such a big deal to me. I smiled and felt tears fall as I wrapped my arms around him, "I love you too." I mumbled.

Yami pulled back and gave me a long kiss. Even though my face was all wet with tears, he didn't complain. "Do you want your last present now?" He grinned excitedly.

I smiled and nodded my head, understanding what he meant. He laid me gently down on the bed and kissed me again. My hands tugged at the edge of his shirt and I managed to pull it off.

To spend the remaining hours of my birthday with the person I love is the best present I could have ever wished for.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Woohoo! Manage to update the last chapter for this story too :D Im on the roll! Hahaha :)

Anyway, enjoy guys! Hope you like it!


End file.
